


Foxtrotting

by Raiven_Raine



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Danse, Character Development, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fantasizing, Fluff, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Insecure Hancock, Light Dom/sub, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Racism, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, bottom!Danse, cannon typical racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiven_Raine/pseuds/Raiven_Raine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danse has a lot of deep seated indoctrinated prejudices that he's dealing with concerning ghouls. He wants to hate Hancock, but sharing his lover with him complicates everything. </p><p>The first chapter is rated T...but the following chapters will all be down and dirty E ratings because what better way to overcome prejudice than sex? </p><p>* amendment - okay so i lied...chapter 6 is all sorts of fluffy. <br/> </p><p>  <b>** Major Spoiler**</b><br/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drinking Games

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows my universe where Hancock and Danse share SS Gavin. (it was Hancock's idea!) The story takes place after Blind Betrayal. Lancer Lucci (Lucky) is my OC baby, she's pretty crude, but she is an excellent friend and soldier. This chapter sets up the following chapters where Danse will overcome his prejudice...at least toward John. Maybe he'll learn to smile. Fair warning, the rest of the chapters will be smutty.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
****

### 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****  
  
Danse sat with his arms crossed over the table top, leaning forward only slightly. “She violated seven regulations by landing that aircraft on the roof of the Statehouse…” He spoke to Gavin beside him, though he was narrowing his eyes at Lancer Lucci across the table. 

“Pfft…” She took a swig of her beer and motioned to Gavin with the mouth of the bottle. “Pally G said I could.”

He turned his head and sighed at Gav, who shrugged. “What? She’s really good.”

Lucky nodded, “Damn skippy.” She leaned forward from her relaxed slouching position and tapped the bottom of her bottle on the top of Danse’s beer just as he picked it up. It immediately started foaming over and she laughed as he attempted to suck the foam down before it made a huge mess. “Lighten up, D.”

Next to her, Fahrenheit attempted to remain passive, covering her mouth slightly to hide her amusement.

Hancock laughed with Lucky as she settled back against the seat, his arm around her shoulders on the back of the chair. “You’re alright, doll.”

She patted his knee and grinned up at him, “Aww, I like you too, J...specially since drinks are on you.”

“Speaking of which…” John leaned forward and pushed their four shot glasses together in the middle of the table and filled them with rum somewhat sloppily. 

Gavin smiled, “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Yup...is it working?” Hancock flashed a grin at him then took note of Danse’s look of skepticism toward the shots. “Really I’m workin' on _him_ …” He cocked his chin toward the man, who simply furrowed his brow at the ghoul across the table. “Goddamn, Dancer, what does it take to pry that stick outta your ass?!” He lit a flip lighter and touched the flame to the side of one of the glasses and it ignited in a quiet puff then spread to the other shots. 

Gavin took one, Danse hesitated a moment before slowly scooting one close and Hancock smiled as he slid one in front of Lucky and took the other. The Lancer held her drink up and John touched his to hers, chuckling softly as she blew them both out. 

Danse watched them blow the fire out then lifted his up and did the same, unfamiliar with flaming drinks. They held them up and Hancock raised an eyebrow at Fahrenheit who gave a half smile and held her water up, as well, knocking back the rest as the others took their shots. 

Lucky turned to the redhead beside her and pointed to the, now empty, glass of water she had been sipping on all night. “So...what’s up with that?”

John tapped her on the shoulder and shook his head with a rather serious expression on his face. Lucky furrowed her brow at him then turned back to Fahrenheit as the woman held a small mirthless grin on her face for a second then shrugged. “My father was a...terrible alcoholic. I don’t partake.” 

Lucci gave an inebriated nod, “Ah...understan’able.” Her words were only slightly slurring. 

Gavin patted Danse on the thigh then stood up, motioning to the bathroom with a thumb over his shoulder. Hancock grinned across the table as Gav walked away and Danse was suddenly uncomfortable again. John shook his head slightly, “Fuck, Dancer, calm down...I won’t bite…” He flashed a grin and leaned forward, resting his crossed arms on the table. “Unless ya want me to…”

_Danse glared._

Hancock used one finger to push the bottle of rum toward the man. “How much does it take to wipe that look off your face?”

Lucky snorted, “There is no amount...That’s just his face.” 

He rolled his eyes at her and pushed the bottle back toward John. “More than that.”

The Lancer took the bottle and tipped the mouth of it toward him, “He wouldn’t know how to have fun if it came with an instruction manual.”

“I know how to have fun.” Danse pointed at her, “However, your idea of fun isn’t the same as mine.”

John chuckled then sat up straight and smiled brightly, “Speaking of which…” He tilted his head to the side to look past Danse as he spoke, “I need to see a man about a horse…”

He furrowed his brow in confusion at Hancock’s words. “What does that mean?”

Fahrenheit gave a half smile, she was used to her friend’s unusual quotes and comments. Hancock stood up and walked past Danse, patting him on the shoulder as he went. The man turned and sighed as he watched John walk up to Gavin, grab him by the shirt and bite his neck. Those two had no modesty. He watched the two of them head up the stairs and stared after them. They’d more than likely not even make it back to the statehouse...and it was right across the square. _No modesty._

Lucci thunked the bottle in her hand against the table and grinned at Danse. She motioned to the stairs with her head as she asked, “How come you never join them?”

He shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat. “It’s complicated.”

She narrowed her eyes a little in thought, “No it isn’t. You both love G...And Johnny doesn’t hate you…” She waved her hand flippantly at him, “The only complicated thing is you.” The Lancer grinned, “I’d be all over that hot shit.”

Danse sighed, “I liked you better when I was your superior.”

Lucky put her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands as she smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes at him. “You like me anyway.”

He grunted and looked away. He did like her, despite her crude mouth. She was one of three Brotherhood soldiers who knew he was still alive and hiding, and she had kept the secret. She was reliable, loyal and bluntly honest.

She stood up a little clumsily and giggled at herself. The Lancer straightened and pulled the sleeves of her jumpsuit tighter around her waist. “I need to piss.”  
  
****

### 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****  
  
Lucci adjusted the white tank top she was wearing and pulled the jumpsuit sleeves tight again. She giggled quietly to herself once more as she turned and the room spun and slowly caught up. Lucky was still grinning stupidly as she opened the door and nearly ran into three men standing just outside the bathroom. The short woman startled then narrowed her eyes a little as her drunken smile quickly faded. “Scuse me…” 

_They didn’t move._

One of the two ghouls in the trio grinned down at her, “Think you wandered into the wrong neighborhood.” 

_So it was going to be like that._

The Lancer sighed and put a hand on her hip as the other ghoul reached out and pressed a finger against the holotags around her neck. He looked a little irritated with her as he lowered his voice, “You appear to be lost, little girl.”

She smacked his hand away and glared, “And you appear to be a dumb fuck.” 

He growled and shoved her back into the bathroom and the three crowded in after her, closing and locking the door behind. 

Lucky stumbled and caught herself on the sink and immediately pushed away as the non-ghoul reached out to grab her. Drunk as she was, Lucci managed to hit him in the face with her elbow as he came close. She kicked at one of them who clutched her arm, then headbutted another as he stepped in to grab her from behind. They managed to subdue the combative Lancer with a good amount of difficulty. 

One of the ghouls had her pressed face down on the floor, his knee pushing against her spine and her arm wrenched up behind her back painfully. The non-ghoul pulled a knife and knelt down next to her. His nose was bleeding. Good. 

“Think you’re tough shit?” The blood running down over his lips covered his teeth as he snarled down at the small woman. He grabbed her hair and exposed her neck, setting the tip of his weapon firmly against the skin. 

Lucci never did know when to keep her mouth closed. “I think…” She continued to glare brazenly, even though she was completely at their mercy. “Your nose is broken…” 

“Hey…” The ghoul she had kicked was favoring a leg as he moved closer and motioned to the door. “Might not be the best idea. Not here.” 

The man pressed the knife a little harder. “I don’t give a shit if she’s with Hancock, he needs to stop letting these Brotherhood fuckers in.” He glared and lowered his voice, “Let this one be a lesson.”  
  
****

### 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****  
  
“He annoys you because you allow it.” Fahrenheit raised an eyebrow at Danse and added, “He likes you.”

“I know.” The man sighed quietly and took a sip from the near empty rum bottle. He didn’t want to like John, but there were moments when he found himself intrigued by the ghoul. Sometimes Hancock would say something utterly intelligent or downright profound, and then follow it up with a lewd comment or sexual innuendo just to grate nerves. He was utterly frustrating. 

Another frustrating matter was that he felt something whenever John called him Dancer. He wasn’t sure what that feeling was, however. He just knew that the sound of the name coming from _him_ perked his attention and left some sort of knot in the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t exactly unpleasant, which had been why Danse was always irritated when the ghoul said it...the way he emphasized the name and grinned every time. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it. 

Fahrenheit furrowed her brow and glanced around the bar with a little look of sudden concern. “Lucky has been gone for too long.”

Danse cocked his head then nodded in agreement. She was more than likely throwing up in the bathroom from all the alcohol, but he still felt a pang of unease in his gut.  
  
****

### 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****  
  
Fahrenheit leaned her ear close to the door and knocked lightly. “Lucci?” Her eyes widened as she heard a male voice curse quietly from within. She didn’t hesitate to step back and kick the door in. 

The woman quickly stepped inside and grabbed the man with the knife, jerking him back and away from Lucky by his shirt. Danse moved in right behind her and took the standing ghoul by the throat, slamming him against a wall. The ghoul who had been holding the Lancer down jumped to his feet and backed into a corner, eyeing the doorway behind the pissed off bodyguard holding his accomplice. 

Lucci stood up a little clumsily and disarmed the attacker Fahren was holding. She pointed the knife toward the man and glared. “Awe, I had ‘em right where I wanted ‘em…” 

Fahrenheit put her hand out over the man’s shoulder for the knife and raised an eyebrow. “Well, in that case I can let them go and leave you to it.” 

“Ah...that’s okay...You can handle it from here.” She handed the knife over with an inebriated grin.

Danse pressed the ghoul harder against the wall and spoke to the bodyguard without taking his eyes from the assailant, “What do you want me to do with this?” 

The bodyguard held the knife up and pointed it toward the man she held. She looked at Danse and drew a deep red gash along his throat. “We like to keep the neighborhood clean.” She dropped the man and stepped over him casually as he clutched his throat, life spilling between his fingers. 

Lucky raised her brows and watched the dying man on the floor. “Huh…” 

Fahren stalked to the ghoul in the corner. He held his hands out to her in a supplicating manner and pled, “It was a mistake...I’m sorry. Shit...I’m sorry! I won’t do it again--”

She drove steal up under his ribs and spoke calmly, “No… You won't.”

Danse stared incredulously at the woman as she approached him. “I’m all for punishment, but--”

“But nothing…” Fahrenheit emotionlessly stuck the ghoul in Danse’s grip as she had done with the one in the corner. 

He sighed and let him fall to the floor in a heap. Turning to Lucky, he asked with a measure of concern, “Are you okay?”

She shrugged, “Yeah, I’m fine.” the Lancer tongued a cut on her lip for a moment then grinned, “Wouldn’t be a good time without a bar fight.”

Danse narrowed his eyes at her, “This wasn’t a bar fight, Lucci.” 

“Meh, close enough.” She shrugged again.

Glancing around at the mess on the bathroom floor, Fahren gave a little sigh and walked out to fetch a cleaning crew. Said crew would consist of her and Ham...she was always cleaning up something or other around town.

“See this? Ghouls are dangerous, you can’t trust them…” Danse motioned to one of the bodies as he gave the Lancer a stern look. 

“If you’d like to step outta your ignorant cloud of shit ass judgement ya might notice that one of these fuck sticks isn’t a ghoul.” Lucci pointed with some irritation to the body slumped in the doorway. If her words hadn’t been somewhat slurred together and ran through with her own personal brand of sentence enhancers, it would have been a respectable statement.

He clenched his teeth as she added, “You can trust Johnny.” 

Danse put a hand on her shoulder and gently led her out of the bathroom. “You’re drunk, you've had your fun... I think it’s time to go.”  
  
****

### 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****  
  
Danse entered the upstairs room of the statehouse with Lucky on his back. He released her legs and she slid down with a giggle, setting her feet with a little wobble. Hancock was lounging on a couch in a pair of black pants and a white undershirt, half unbuttoned. Danse worked hard to wipe away the thoughts the ghoul’s lack of clothing had hinted on...Gavin was probably in his bed. John set the book he had been reading down on the coffee table and grinned, “If you wanted to be a beast of burden, Dancer, ya know I woulda burdened you.” He winked and added, “You beast, you.”

The man gave an exasperated sigh as John stood and approached the two of them. “Where’s Fahren?”

Lucci thumbed over her shoulder, “Cleaning a mess in the bathroom.” She bit her lip for a moment then smiled. “You’re down three town shit stains.”

“Ahhh…” He tilted his head, “Taking out the trash.” Hancock touched his hand to her jaw softly and ran a thumb gently over the cut on her lip. “Sorry bout that.” 

The Lancer leaned into his touch and grinned up at him, “You could kiss it better…”

Danse rolled his eyes and stepped past the two of them to sit on the couch. He propped his elbow on the arm and placed his head in his hand. _What the hell did those people see in that damned ghoul, anyway?_

John regarded the woman for a moment then lowered his voice, “Think ya might be a bit inebriated, doll...You ain't exactly thinkin clearly right now.”

“Are too.” She closed one eye in a futile attempt to get rid of the double vision then admitted, “Alright, maybe a little.”

Danse didn’t take his hand from his head as he murmured, “Maybe a _lot.”_

Fahrenheit strode past them and to the terminal to enter the three names. Hancock continued to smile down at Lucci as he spoke to the redhead, “Help Lucky to your bed, Fahren.”

She continued to type as she replied quietly, “Of course…”

The Lancer stepped closer to him and touched a hand to his chest, “Join me for a foxtrot?”

He brushed a stray hair back behind her ear tenderly then lifted her chin with two fingers. “I’m not gunna let ya do somethin you’ll regret.”

She dropped her hand and shrugged, “You’re the one who’ll regret...”

“I already do, doll...” He gave a half smile, “How bout ya sleep it off and get back to me tomorrow?”

Fahren finished what she was doing and turned to the Lancer, “Come on then.” 

John shook his head to himself as he watched her go. He sighed and dropped down on the couch next to Danse nonchalantly. The man finally lifted his head from his hand and eyed the ghoul sitting much too close to him. He was irritated all over again after watching the interaction between him and Lucci. He was actually caring toward her. He could have easily taken advantage of her drunken state, but he didn’t. It was frustrating because it was completely honorable and likable. 

Hancock propped his bare feet up on the table, casually crossing his ankles as he slouched back and raised an eyebrow. “Problem?”

He fixed his eyes on the floor, “No.”

John shrugged, “Whatever ya say, Dancer.”

“And stop calling me that.” Danse turned his head slightly and glared at him. 

Hancock laughed, “Shit, what are ya going to do about it? Kick my ass?” He looked the man up and down and snorted, “Please…”

“Why are you always antagonizing me?” He turned more toward the annoying ghoul and stared dangerously. 

The look didn’t seem to phase John. “Cuz flustered anger is the only fuckin' emotion I can get from ya.”

Danse sighed pointedly and turned away once more, focussing his attention to the wall across the room. He clenched his teeth against the fact that his emotions had been much more flustered than angered. The ghoul’s bodyguard was correct...he did allow it. Here he was, in fact, remaining in his seat with John sitting uncomfortably close. He could just walk away. He could…

“Why do ya hate ghouls so much, anyway?” Hancock leaned forward and rifled through a few jet canisters on the table, shaking each in turn to find one that wasn’t empty. 

“They’re dangerous.” Danse watched him lean back once more, shaking a canister idly. 

John blinked at the man for a moment then nodded in understanding, “Ah...the feral thing. That’s always it, ain't it?” He took a hit of the jet, held it, then exhaled with a grin. His words rolled out slowly, “I’m much more dangerous just as I am.” That couldn’t have been more true. He pointed the jet in his hand toward Danse, “Ya know who else gets a bad rap because of ignorance and fear?” The man narrowed his eyes in a silent dare for the ghoul to continue with what he was about to say. The look only served to spur him on as he grinned, “Synths.”

“That’s enough, John.” He didn’t want to hear it. 

“Is it?” Hancock raised his eyebrows in a somewhat mocking manner. “Hm. Don’t like being compared to a ghoul, eh?” 

Danse narrowed his eyes, “That’s different and you know it.” 

“How so?” He waved a hand flippantly, “Enlighten me.” 

He couldn’t. Up until recently, Danse felt roughly the same about synths as he had ghouls. Circumstances had shattered all the conceptions he once held and now he had been left confused with a good measure of self loathing at the discovery that he was a synth. He tried to find something that could explain why he didn’t like ghouls. The way they looked. The way _Hancock_ looked. His eyes washed over his lithe frame and lingered on his face. He looked like a corpse. He couldn’t say that. “It’s just…”

“It ain’t their fault they're ghouls anymore than it’s a synth’s fault he’s a synth.” John raised an eyebrow and dared him to deny it. He took another hit of the jet and exhaled as he gave a little laugh, “Except me. I did it to myself.”

“Why would you do that?” Danse furrowed his brow in confusion.

Hancock leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling, “Long story short…” He paused in thought then his voice grew quiet, “Couldn’t stand who I was.”

The man stared for several seconds trying to figure out how bad it could have been to justify wanting to be a ghoul. “Who were you?”

John turned his head toward him and pat him on the thigh, “Why don’t ya go lay down with Gav…”

Danse glanced down at the ghoul’s cold hand touching his leg. “Yeah…” Hancock must have had one hell of a past. The very thought of what it must have been added complete humanity to the man he had been working to dislike. The soft sad look on his face made Danse feel a bit of guilt. He stood and nodded to himself, walking away from the ghoul on the couch.  
  
****

### 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****  
  



	2. Solidarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ya know…” Gav stepped between them, as he often had to. “Life would be much easier for me if you boys would learn to play nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there goes the T rating ... XD
> 
> also, it will go without saying from now on that there are major spoilers in this story, if you haven't noticed already.

  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

Hancock flipped the knife over in his hand and chucked it toward Danse. The man dropped down just in time to hear the quiet whoosh of the blade passing much too close to his ear. A sickening wet thunk sounded directly behind him and Danse turned as a large lump of hulking mutant fell directly at his feet. John laughed as he sauntered up and yanked his knife from the thing’s face.

“You nearly hit me, dammit!” Danse touched his fingertips to his ear to be sure he hadn’t been cut. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake…” He wiped the bloody blade on, what passed for, the mutant’s tattered clothing. “I wasn’t even close, stop being a bitch.” 

“Stop trying to kill me.” Danse argued as they made their way down the street. 

The ghoul smirked as they rounded a corner, “If I wanted to kill you, Dancer...you’d be dead.” 

Gavin approached and placed himself between them. “Can the two of you just get along for ten fucking minutes?”

“Hey!” John spread his hands, “I get along with Dancer just fine.”

“Quit calling me that.” Danse grumbled angrily.

Gav turned to Hancock, “Stop provoking him.”

“I just saved his ungrateful ass...Again!” John pointed his knife in front of Gavin to Danse, who was working on looking straight ahead and ignoring the ghoul. 

_Hancock hated being ignored._  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

Gavin was laying on his side behind Danse with one hand on his waist. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know the man was laying there staring at the wall. Gav pressed his lips to his shoulder then spoke quietly with a gravelly half awake voice, “What’s wrong?”

He replied with a quiet grunt.

“Don’t tell me you’re still brooding over yesterday…” Gavin scraped his teeth along his shoulder then kissed the back of his neck, sending goosebumps down the man’s body.

“Not brooding.” Danse closed his eyes and inhaled deeply at the touch.

“Oh, good…” Gav slid his hand down to his hip, “I’d hate to think you’ve been laying there for hours thinking about John…” 

The passive aggressive sarcasm wasn’t lost on Danse. He tilted his head forward in a silent request for more neck kissing and less talking. Gavin happily obliged, sending more goosebumps down his spine with every firm touch of his lips. He slid his hand over the man’s hip and wrapped his fingers around him, making a deep gravelly sound of appreciation against Danse’s ear as he grew hard in his hand. 

Danse whimpered softly and pressed back against him in a quiet plea. Gav smiled as he put his mouth close to the man’s ear and spoke with a quiet command, “What do you want?”

He replied with a whisper, “Fuck me…” 

Gavin nipped his ear, “What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

Danse whimpered again and squirmed. He spoke up a little, a hint of begging behind the desperate words, “Fuck me...please…”

Gavin always took great delight in making Danse say those spine-tingling words.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

John closed the book he was reading and set it on his chest, turning his attention down the hallway. He sat up and swung his legs off the couch, setting his book down quietly. He could hear them. The thing about not sleeping beyond little cat naps was that it was Danse who always slept with Gavin at night. That didn’t bother Hancock, it just spurred his imagination.

There had been a night, before Dancer and Gav were together, That he had asked Gavin to fuck Danse. He had watched. Dancer didn’t know that, however. John grinned to himself, he would never forget that night. He stood and adjusted his pants to accommodate the pleasant pressure building at his wandering thoughts. He made his way silently down the hall to the bathroom and stood in the dark, listening. 

_Why wouldn’t that man just give in and cooperate?_ If Danse hated him, John would be more than happy to hate fuck the hell out of him. In fact, that had been one of Hancock’s favorite fantasies. He couldn’t help himself, Danse was a fucking work of art. It also didn’t hurt that the man had been quite gifted cock-wise. It was wasted on Gav...he very rarely let anyone top. John would put Dancer to good use. 

_If he would just fucking cooperate!_

He closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed at the throbbing in his pants. He leaned his head against the wall and grinned to himself as he slid his pants down over his hips. John was generally impatient, he wanted what he wanted when he wanted it and he took it. He’d take Danse if he could. He imagined being in the room with them, as he often did. If he could get in between the two of those naked men he would die happy. 

For now he entertained himself with his idle fantasies. He gave himself a firm squeeze as he imagined being on his knees in front of Gav with Dancer behind him. That man would make it hurt. Hancock loved the very idea of that pain. And that was something wasted on Danse. Gavin was delightfully rough, which was something Dancer just didn’t appreciate like John did. When he was with Gavin the two of them usually broke furniture. It just wouldn’t be right if something didn’t get trashed. 

Hancock listened to the bed squeaking and let out a quiet groan that mirrored the grunting he heard through the wall. It was too much to fucking handle. With just a few more overly rough tugs he released in his hand and onto the floor with thick wet splatters. He remained leaning with his head against the wall, touching himself lightly for a couple more minutes as the hyper sensations died down. 

_If only that man would give in._  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

Danse hit the last feral with the butt of his rifle and dropped it to the ground. Though the thing had stopped moving, he placed two shots into the limp form for good measure. Overkill was always better than paying for it later on.

Gavin and Hancock approached and glanced around. That had been the last of them. 

John pulled up the torn sleeve of his travel leathers and glowered down at a bit of blood from a feral bite. He sighed at it then rolled his sleeve back down, it wasn’t very bad. He took note of the look Danse was giving him and he glared at the man, “They ain’t zombies, asshole.”

He pointed at the wound, “You don’t know how that will affect you.” 

Hancock waved a hand flippantly toward Danse, “Well if I turn into a feral you’ll be the first person I bite and we can see how it affects synths.” 

The man clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the remark. 

“Ya know…” Gav stepped between them, as he often had to. “Life would be much easier for me if you boys would learn to play nice.”

John rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “I’d play nicer if mr. racist dipshit over there would stop lookin' at me like I was a fuckin' feral.” It was a touchy subject for Hancock and they both knew it. 

Danse turned to Gavin, “Aren’t you in the least bit worried about him?”

He wore a completely serious look, “Not in the least.”

Hancock grunted and walked away. 

Gav hit Danse in the arm with the back of his hand, “Go apologize to him.”

“Me?!” He pointed after John, “He’s the one who was being belligerent.”

“One of you needs to be an adult.” He crossed his arms sternly.

“Yeah, and it sure as hell isn’t him.” Danse gave an irritated sigh and stalked off after Hancock.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

John was sitting on a broken rooftop with his knees drawn up to his chest, resting his chin on them as he idly tossed bits of roofing down. He heard the man approach and grumbled at him, “Eat shit.”

Danse sighed pointedly and shook his head, “Well, I tried.” He turned to leave. 

Hancock lowered his voice considerably, “Sorry. You pissed me off.”

“I noticed.” The man paused and turned back toward the ghoul. After a long moment of silence, Danse took a breath, “I apologize.” 

“That wasn’t the most convincing thing I’ve ever heard…” John lowered his knees into a cross-legged position and glanced up at him, “But I’ll take it.”

Danse suddenly took great interest in his feet, he couldn’t stand the look on the ghoul’s face. 

“You can sit…” Hancock motioned to the edge of the rooftop next to him. 

“Um...no thanks…” He remained back several feet.

John tilted his head and narrowed his eyes a little, “Still scared I’m gunna bite you?”

Danse eyed the ledge and shook his head, “It’s not that…” Hancock raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him so he added quietly, “I’m...afraid of heights.” 

John snorted, “How is that even possible?! Ya lived on that fuckin' murder-blimp.”

“And I avoided the flight deck and vertibirds unless I was in my armor.” His words were a little biting. “You have no idea what it takes for me to get in the aircraft with Lucci.”

“Well…” Hancock gave a little lopsided grin, “I suppose I’m flattered that ya came up here just for me.”

Danse grunted. He _had_ climbed onto a busted up rooftop for John. He inched closer to the ghoul and eyed the body of a feral sprawled in the street below. He tore his eyes from the form and looked Hancock over. The way he waved off unkind remarks and name calling had always led Danse to believe that it didn’t bother him, but seeing him sitting there emotionally open and vulnerable proved otherwise. It was apparent the ghoul feared going feral and hurting those he cared for. Had he not felt the same fear about himself being a synth? Truth be told he had thought about it every day since the discovery. What if he hurt Gavin? John must have the same thoughts. He felt solidarity in that moment and he resisted the urge to sit and comfort the ghoul. 

With a more sincere tone, Danse looked him in the eyes, “I’m sorry, John.”  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the night Hancock is thinking about is the story [Dancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5696410)
> 
>  
> 
> also, it is a running joke i amuse myself with that Gav and John break furniture every time they have a heated tryst...


	3. Guarded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What the hell, Lucci?!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> How the hell could she find that ghoul appealing in any way? His hands were always so cold. Those black eyes. That face. That body...His nimble fingers. The graceful way he moved. His deep gravelly voice. His intense gaze that drew out goosebumps. The way he said _Dancer…_
> 
> _Dammit, John!_  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****  


The trader glared, “I don’t sell anything to rustbrained tyrants.” He pointed to Danse’s unzipped military jacket, which still sported Brotherhood insignias.

“We’re not…” Danse took a breath and redacted, “They’re not tyrants, you impudent freak.”

The ghoul ground his teeth, “You cultist bastards are all the same...Coming here to the Commonwealth pushin’ your weight ‘round and doin’ whatever ya please...You _are_ tyrants, the lot of ya. Iron brained assholes.” He spat on the ground with a look of utter disgust.

Hancock approached from behind and smirked, “Ouch...How’d that feel, Dancer?”

Danse narrowed his eyes as he glanced sideways at John and sighed. This, of course, would be the perfect time for John to arrive and gloat. 

The trader raised his chin toward Hancock and motioned, “Can’t believe you, of all people, would be seen ‘round this piece of shit. Fucking disgrace.”

Danse widened his eyes and took a breath to respond to the insolent ghoul... _with his fist._

John stepped forward and placed a hand firmly against the angry man’s chest as he narrowed his black eyes dangerously at the trader, “Watch your mouth, it’s getting you in trouble…”

Hancock often ran his mouth and talked a lot of shit, but when he was serious the look in his eyes could stop a riot and his words became deliberate and frigid. Light goosebumps ran along Danse’s neck as he watched John slip into that cold commanding role. _That right there was the reason he was the Mayor of Goodneighbor._

The ghoul standing in front of him visibly shrank back as his pompous ego was rapidly deflated. He took a couple more angry breaths as he attempted to match Hancock’s icy gaze, but his bravado vanished like a puff of smoke. The Trader turned away and left much more quickly than he had probably intended. 

John’s hand slid slowly down Danse’s chest as he turned to the man and quietly looked him over. His fingertips left a cold trail on his skin through the material of his tee shirt that lingered long after the physical contact was gone. The ghoul shifted his weight and crossed his arms as he spoke quietly, “Don’t sit very well, does it?”

Danse sighed and looked away. _No, it didn’t sit well._

John stepped forward and grabbed the man’s jacket, giving it a little tug, “Now chew on this…” He paused to make sure he had his attention before he moved uncomfortably close, “All you have to do is take your jacket off to avoid disgusted looks and ignorant name calling…” He tilted his head a little, “A ghoul don’t have it so easy.” He ran his hand up to Danse’s shoulder and pushed the material down a little to make his point, “As soon as you drop the jacket, you’re human as far as anyone knows...and here I am, just as much of a man as you are…” He looked him up and down and lingered for several heartbeats before dropping his hand and stepping back. 

Danse felt his pulse quicken at the closeness and the touch. He felt hot and it wasn’t just the embarrassment of being chastised. He wondered if his cheeks reddened. The ghoul--John...He was right. Not only had he been right about how much words could sting, he was also correct about how people viewed others. The way he spoke, that seriousness in his face, the way he touched him...Danse had found himself looking him in the eye for the first time and seeing something other than any other random ghoul on the street. He hadn’t flinched at those creepy onyx eyes this time. No, they weren’t creepy...they held so much emotion...so human despite the color.

He took a breath and gave a slight nod. “I’m sorry for...all the things I’ve said to you.” His voice was quiet and he clenched his hands tight at the admission that he had been wrong in the past. 

Hancock didn’t miss the fact that Danse had tacked on ‘to you’ very specifically at the end. Apologizing to one ghoul wasn’t exactly absolving his views toward all ghouls as a whole, but it was a good place to start. 

“So…” John changed his tone as he relaxed his posture completely. “Since we’re friends now…” He grinned, “How about you let me give ya a good blow?”

“Seriously, John?!” Danse stared incredulously at him.

His grin widened, “Yeah...seriously…”

The man glared, “Every time I start to think we could possibly get along you make some jacked up comment and I--” He snapped his mouth closed and took a breath to regain some semblance of composure. He gave an irritated grunt and turned on his heel, walking briskly away. 

Hancock laughed and called after him, “Hey, Dancer! Ya didn’t say no…”  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****  


Danse was always excited to see Lucci’s Vertibird. The aircraft signaled a visit from Gavin to Sanctuary and he could never get enough of that. Of course, sometimes it meant John would be along to terrorize him. Sanctuary was much too quiet for Hancock and he got bored easily. When John got bored, he often created his own entertainment, much to Danse’s chagrin.

Sure enough, he spotted John walking up the dirt road between Gavin and the Lancer in the orange glow of the setting sun. 

John had relentlessly flustered him a week ago when he pointed out, several times, that he hadn’t exactly said no to the lewd comment that Danse had initially passed off as something said just to grate nerves. He worked to shake the thought out of his head while he watched Lucci and John head straight for the bar as Gav continued his way over to Danse with a bright smile. 

Gavin pressed a hand firmly along Danse’s jaw and kissed him without hesitation. Danse tensed at the passionate greeting. Though he enjoyed the touch immensely, public displays of affection always made him a little uneasy. It was something he had struggled with ever since getting together with the much more bold man. John and Gavin had no modesty. Hancock, in particular, had zero restraint. He was hedonistic and impulsive. In the Brotherhood, it had been expected of soldiers to keep their affairs private, especially Paladins. 

_He wasn’t a Paladin anymore._

“What are you going to do when I take you right here on the guard post one day?” Gavin joked, though his intense gaze appeared nearly serious. 

Danse blushed deeply in reply, “I...um…”

 _And now he was trying his damndest to wipe that scandalous image from his mind._

Gavin fed on making him blush and stammer. Thankfully that was something he did in private. He stepped closer and persisted, “Right here…” The man put a hand on Danse’s chest and pushed him back against the high wooden railing, “Against the wall…” His hand trailed down between them and rubbed against his crotch. 

_Danse didn’t know that he could blush any harder._

He peered nervously over Gavin’s shoulder at the settlement behind. Nobody was around and the sky was darkening quickly. He swallowed hard and his pulse quickened at the thought that Gav might very well make good on what he was saying. He touched the man’s wrist then withdrew his hand as he narrowed his eyes at Danse in warning. The first time they had been together, they had a power struggle. It was brief and Gavin had won. He had asserted dominance over Danse, though he had been his superior in rank at the time. It didn’t matter. Gav had an intense dominating nature that brought Danse to his knees. _Literally._ And he found that he loved the thrill of it...

“I would make you beg me to fuck you. I would make you cry my name…” Gavin tilted his head and bit his lip as he slowly unfastened his pants and slid a hand in to touch him. “Would you like that?”

He parted his lips and hesitated. He couldn’t find the words as he was taken by the image and the uncertainty of Gavin’s intent. Was he going to do it? The man could put him on his knees and he would oblige without question, no matter how nervous it made him. _He would do it and he knew he’d love it._

His voice took on a more stern tone as he moved his hand on him, “Would you like that?” It wasn’t a question, it was a command. 

Danse bit back a sound as his breath caught and he nodded. 

Gavin narrowed his eyes again and cocked an ear toward him. 

He glanced around again then quietly spoke, “Yes…”

The man smiled and bit his lip again. _That look was utterly arousing._ It did nothing to help that Gav’s firm grip around his throbbing cock was making him care less that he was outside in full view of anyone who cared to look. Gavin leaned forward and kissed him. This time, Danse returned the kiss hungrily. He didn’t care anymore. He parted his lips and relaxed into every firm touch of the man’s lips, every nip, and every quiet moan that was drawn out. 

A whimper escaped his throat as Gavin pulled back and slowly released his still aching hardon. Gav smiled and pat Danse on the cheek, “There, that wasn’t so difficult, was it?” 

Danse widened his eyes as his jaw dropped. _All that to get an unrestrained public kiss._ It had been a lesson and yes it was difficult! Gavin stepped back a little and ran his hand along the length of his cock once more, “I have business to attend to so I’m going to leave you with that…” He kissed him briefly and flashed a devious grin, “And I’ll see you tonight.”

_Fucking hell!_  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****  


The remainder of his watch had been the longest two hours of his life. Danse needed a cold shower. He entered the house to find lights on, though Gavin hadn’t returned yet.

He made his way down the hall and John stepped out of the bathroom wearing a shit-eating grin. “Dancer.” 

_is shirt was unbuttoned and open._

Danse did his best to keep his eyes on his face and off of his incredibly thin bony body. “John.” He was finding it easier to look him in the face, but his skeleton like body was a different matter. 

Lucky stepped out of the bathroom behind him, drying her wet hair. She smiled, “Hey, D…” 

“Lucci…” He said her name with a sigh and dropped his shoulders. They’d been in the shower together. 

She turned to John and stretched up to kiss him. “Gotta go…” She remained on her toes as she put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him several more times like a lusty teenager. 

Danse sighed pointedly behind her and she withdrew. She smiled up at Danse again and gave a wink before turning to go. He rolled his eyes at her as she went, which only served to make Hancock chuckle. 

He turned to John, “Seriously?!” 

“What?” He folded his arms over his chest and shrugged, “I washed her hair.”

“...And?” The man narrowed his eyes.

John laughed, “And nothing! I washed her hair!”

“I don’t believe that’s all you did.” Danse crossed his arms in irritation.

He shrugged again, “Ya don’t have to believe it, but it’s what happened.”

Danse glared, “Move.”

John stepped to the side and smirked, “So have fun imagining what ya will…”

Danse slammed the door in his face and glared at the wood as he heard John laughing on the other side.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****  


What he _wanted_ to imagine was Gavin fucking him on the guard post, but what happened was the intrusion of John fucking the Lancer in the shower he was now standing in.

_What the hell, Lucci?!_

How the hell could she find that ghoul appealing in any way? His hands were always so cold. Those black eyes. That face. That body...His nimble fingers. The graceful way he moved. His deep gravelly voice. His intense gaze that drew out goosebumps. The way he said _Dancer…_

_Dammit, John!_

He was irritated at his growing arousal. The cold water didn’t help, it only served to remind him of John’s icy touch that trailed lingering sensations over his skin. All those comments he made stuck in Danse’s mind and he was having a more difficult time keeping them in the back as of late. Lucci made comments, also. She used to keep her crude mouth in check when he was her superior, but now…

He couldn’t help running his hand down over his hip at the thought of her. Then the thought turned back to John fucking the Lancer in the goddamn shower. That wasn’t so bad. What was bad was that it quickly turned into John on his knees touching him. He tried to wave it away but it persisted from the memory of that damn comment he had made. He found himself wondering what those cold fingers would feel like on other parts of his body. _Dammit, John!_ Danse thought, perhaps, he was developing a disgusting ghoul fetish. He closed his eyes and tried to picture a random ghoul. _No, it was John._ He was attracted to that annoying man for some unnerving reason. 

Danse rubbed his hand over his arousal then wrapped his fingers firmly around as he thought of John there on his knees. _Fuck._ He moved slowly at first then closed his eyes tightly as he worked his calloused fingers more roughly over the sensitive skin. John would be rough, he was sure. _Fuck!_ Danse was suddenly struck by the thought of John sucking him off as Gavin took him from behind...on the guard post. 

_And he was done._

Completely and utterly infatuated and done for. He couldn’t help the grunts of pleasure he tried to quietly hide. John more than likely heard that. He’d be sitting there with that goddamn grin on his face and Danse would never be able to look at the guard post the same again…

_FUCK!_  
  
  



	4. Playing Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all his sexual innuendos and lack of general modesty when it came to the topic, it struck Danse as odd to see him as shy. Some strange connection suddenly formed and Danse wanted nothing more than to be closer to John at that moment.
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - 
> 
> shameless smut...so very shameless.
> 
> step one of 'Operation Make Danse Relax'
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - 

  
  
  


****

### **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Danse set the wrench down and picked up a rag to wipe the grease off of his hands. He stepped back and looked over the power armor with appreciation. He used the rag to wipe a smudge from the helmet and tossed it back on the workbench before turning to walk down the street. The setting sun turned Sanctuary a brilliant golden orange color that Danse found to be quite relaxing. He rather enjoyed living in the small peaceful settlement, though he did miss the action of battle. He enjoyed the times he got to run around with Gavin and, yes, even Hancock. He and John had been getting along better as of late. Danse was starting to get used to John’s impulsive childlike behavior, though he continued to irk him quite often. It seemed to be one of the ghoul’s favorite pastimes. He suffered Hancock’s antics for the most part and found he didn’t really dislike him as much as he once did. 

_And then there was the matter of curiosity-driven fantasies that blindsided Danse every so often._

Since Danse had found some common ground with Hancock, he started to see him differently. Getting past his initial onslaught of disgust that the Brotherhood had drilled into his head was a tough process, which he still struggled with. John was an unrelenting force in that process. 

There were times, more recently, where he would watch interactions between Gavin and John a little more intently. Touching. Flirting. _Kissing._ How could Gav kiss him like that? How could Lucci? 

Kissing that ghoul was something he didn’t understand, but touching was a different matter. John touched him often, in more chaste ways, which sometimes left him thinking about more _unchaste_ things. Most times he waved the thoughts away with minor irritation...but sometimes he entertained the thoughts for a few long moments. 

_Hancock moved with a certain grace that simply oozed sex._

Danse turned on the table lamp and sat down on the couch, kicking his boots off casually. He picked up a Guns and Bullets magazine, glancing through the issue half-heartedly to occupy the time until Gavin returned from his errand to Abernathy Farm. He had stayed in town to repair armor rather than trek to the farm...And John remained in town to do whatever it was that John did. 

Hancock sauntered into the house and paused in the doorway, looking over at Danse across the living room. He closed the door behind him a little loudly, watching as the man turned a page in the magazine and ignored him completely. 

_He really hated being ignored._

Danse turned another page as John walked over, standing next to him for a moment. He took his jacket off casually and tossed it on a chair. He smoothed out the white shirt he was wearing, which wasn’t the original outfit’s shirt, but close enough. He tossed his hat on the chair and brazenly plopped down sideways on Danse’s lap, in his arms, and plucked the magazine from his hands. He dropped it on the floor while grinning up at the man’s irritated face. 

Danse sighed, “Get off.” but he didn’t make any motion to dump the ghoul on his ass, though he did think about it.

“Would love to.” Hancock gave a little wink but didn't move.

“What is it you want?” Danse scowled.

John’s eyes twinkled mischievously, “I dunno, that getting off request sounds good.” He chuckled as Danse glared at him. He gave a small shrug, “I’m bored.”

“Can’t you entertain yourself?” Danse rolled his eyes, “You’re like a child sometimes.” _Why was he allowing this to continue?_

He leaned his head back on Danse’s upper arm, “I did entertain myself, but now I’m bored. This town is too fuckin' peaceful.” He absently touched the other man’s chest, running his fingers up and down to create wrinkles in his tight white tee-shirt. He seemed slightly amused at the act.

“Stop that…” Danse watched him for a moment, “Are you high?”

John ignored the man’s protesting and pressed the palm of his hand against him, “Just a little.” He clutched the white material in his fist with a distant look of wonder, “Or maybe a lot.”

_Of course he was high._

Danse sighed pointedly, “That stuff's poison. The sooner you realize it the better.”

Hancock grinned, “Aww, I didn’t know ya cared.” He moved his hand to the man’s bicep and ran his fingertips upward, pushing the sleeve of his shirt up with a lazy motion. He pressed his fingers against Danse’s skin and gripped his shoulder firmly with a sudden curious look on his face.

Everywhere his fingers trailed left a lingering sensation...And it wasn’t exactly unpleasant. 

He narrowed his eyes at the ghoul, “Can I help you with something?”

“Yup.” John spoke absently as he continued to move his fingers along Danse’s collarbone and down over the shirt covering his muscled chest. 

Danse sighed, “That was rhetorical.” He really wished he could say he didn’t enjoy the feeling. He started struggling with the fact that he was allowing the ghoul to persist in the bold caressing and he should have tossed him on his ass the moment he laid across his lap.

As if struck abruptly by some sort of brilliant idea, John sat up and lifted himself up over Danse, swinging a leg around to straddle him. He placed his hands on the man’s shoulders firmly and smiled down at him with his head cocked in a silent question. 

“No.” Danse glared up at Hancock. He tensed up underneath him and kept his hands off the ghoul. Though he could now look him in the eyes without flinching, he still felt a little unease regarding his incredibly bony body. Imagining certain sexual acts was one thing, doing them was another. 

John ignored him and slid his hands down over the larger man’s chest, then further down between them. His half smile and intense stare made Danse shift slightly underneath him. He grabbed ahold of Danse’s shirt and pulled it slowly upward, untucking it from his jeans carefully, waiting to see if he would be shoved off his lap. 

Danse grabbed Hancock’s waist firmly and pressed against him for a moment as if to push him away, but he found himself hesitate. _Why?_ That look in his onyx eyes. Sure, John flirted unabashedly with Danse, but that was just to get a rise out of him, wasn’t it? He was probably more serious than Danse ever wanted to admit, that would only serve to create more dirty thoughts. Even though he didn’t want it to be true, he knew that all he had to do was say yes and Hancock would oblige without hesitation. 

_Dammit, John!_

He ran his cold hands under the shirt, over the man’s ribs firmly, then up over his chest. His touch left a cool trail over quickly warming skin as he moved. He grabbed the hem of Danse’s shirt with one hand and tugged at it pointedly, trying to persuade him to remove it. _That look on his face._ He’d never really looked at him like that before. A knot started to form in the pit of his stomach. 

Danse grabbed his slender wrist firmly and held it in place at his chest, leaving his fingertips pressed against his skin. His touch piqued an interest and the ghoul must have felt the heat grow between them as Danse struggled with his thoughts.

Hancock raised an eyebrow and drawled in a near whisper, “Can you honestly say you’ve never, even once, thought about fucking me?”

He didn’t move or loosen his grip on the ghoul’s wrist. That knot tightened by degrees as light goosebumps slid over his body from those words alone. He clenched his teeth nervously but refused to answer. 

John leaned forward a little, “C’mon Dancer, ya won’t regret it.” 

Danse hesitated then finally loosened his grip and spoke quietly, “I told you to quit calling me that.” He slowly let go of Hancock’s wrist and cooperated as his shirt was removed and tossed onto the floor. _He couldn’t fight the curiosity any longer._

Hancock ran his hands firmly over the man’s warm skin, his gaze washing over his muscular frame appreciatively. He leaned forward slowly, gauging Danse’s reaction with caution, and placed his mouth next to his neck. He lingered there, inches away, spilling heated breath against his skin before firmly pressing his lips against the goosebumped flesh. He gently scraped his teeth along his pulse then licked and nipped more boldly as Danse made a quiet sound in reaction. 

_He couldn’t help it._

Danse bit his bottom lip lightly and half closed his eyes as John ran teeth over his collarbone, then nipped his chest. He smelled like chems and travel. Like the forest several hours after a rad storm. Danse knew his scent, but it was suddenly prevalent in his mind and he found it oddly arousing. He hated to admit to himself that the way the ghoul moved over him and used his teeth was really turning him on. He didn’t know what he was thinking when he allowed John to sit on him and then remove his shirt, but now he started to feel real desire well up inside. He was still uncertain how to feel about it. He didn’t want to want it. _Did he?_

John slid down off of Danse, trailing firm kisses and nips downward as he kneeled on the floor between the man’s legs. He glanced up at Danse’s face as he unfastened his pants and simultaneously kicked the coffee table back, making it skid for a moment over the rug then crash to its side loudly. 

Danse sighed as he scooted his ass forward on the cushion, “You guys are always breaking something.” 

Hancock gave a little shrug as he tugged the man’s pants down to his thighs, “It was in my way.” 

Danse found himself wondering, not for the first time, how sex went between John and Gavin. The two of them were loud. Though Gav was dominating, Hancock was wild and impatient...he would leave marks on the man’s skin that Danse was suddenly contemplating. 

John gripped Danse’s half hard cock, then made a small adulatory sound as he moved his hand slowly. That cold caress was oddly satisfying. Danse watched him for a moment before leaning his head back against the couch as John pressed his lips to the tip firmly and started moving down on him. His hands clutched the couch cushions and he gave a deep throated moan as Hancock took him all the way down his throat with a little difficulty now that he was fully engorged. 

Danse closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as he felt a pleasant pressure start building inside. He started breathing heavily, John was quite good at what he was doing with his mouth and his hands, making Danse completely forget himself and ache for more. _He did want it._

So bad... 

Hancock slowed down and stopped what he was doing with his mouth, though he still moved his hand deliberately along Danse’s thickness with slow tight strokes. His hands had warmed considerably. 

“You wanna finish in my mouth...or fuck?” John looked up at him with an eager expression which made clear exactly which he would prefer. 

Danse could feel his pulse racing as he looked at him there between his legs, grinning up over his throbbing cock in his hand. _He wanted to fuck him._

He took Hancock by the wrist and pulled him up. John leaned over and turned the lamp off then slid his pants off in the dim illumination of the hall light behind. Danse briefly wondered if that was because he was self-conscious or if he did it solely for his sake…For all his sexual innuendos and lack of general modesty when it came to the topic, it struck Danse as odd to see him as shy. Some strange connection suddenly formed and Danse wanted nothing more than to be closer to John at that moment. 

_Coherent thoughts and worries were rapidly fading._

He placed his hands firmly on John’s slender hips as he straddled him. He was so thin. Danse pressed his thumbs firmly against his prominent hip bones through the material of his shirt as John leaned close and kissed his neck again. Danse wondered what the ghoul looked like completely naked, though he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know or not. 

He slowly rocked his hips against the throbbing pressure as Hancock touched him and moved his own hips with the motion of his hand. Danse reached absently to the end table drawer for the slick inside that Gavin had often used with him. 

Hancock clutched his arm firmly and shook his head, “Uh-uh.” He pulled Danse’s arm back, placing his hand back onto his hip, “I like the way it hurts…” He grinned and reached down between them, placing Danse at his opening, “You just lay right there, big boy…” He lowered himself down slowly and inhaled sharply then gave a throaty pleasured sigh. Danse gasped quietly and let out a ragged moan as he pressed slowly past tight muscle. 

He moved slowly on him at first with graceful languid motions that nearly hypnotized. John leaned forward and placed one hand on Danse’s upper arm, gripping it tightly as he relaxed more against the larger man. He reached down his own stomach and hip to run his hand over his own arousal, then made a pained expression momentarily as he pressed all the way down, grinding against him. 

Danse moaned quietly as he watched him and spoke in a hitched voice, “Is it...okay?” 

“Mm Hmm,” Hancock nodded and moved his mouth down by Danse’s neck, breathing heated ragged breaths against his skin. 

He drove his hips down roughly against Danse as he bit his neck, sending a surge of adrenaline through his body at the pained pleasure. The goosebumps slid down his body to his toes and tightened the knot in his stomach, making him bite his lip and moan even louder, begging for a release. He arched his back and gripped John’s hips tightly as he bucked his against him with intense carnal movements and sent him over the edge. 

Hancock growled against Danse’s neck then bit him again to stifle a whimpering moan as he released between them, clenching tight muscles around Danse as the man succumbed to his own pleasure in a dizzying rush. 

John relaxed against Danse, his head nuzzled into his neck, and he made a satisfied sound that was nearly a purr. Danse moved a hand onto his back and pressed him firmly against his chest in a tender manner, forgetting for the time all his past exasperations toward him. 

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Some time later Gavin opened the door and stepped inside, eyeing the two of them on the couch. Hancock was laying on one side reading a book with his feet near Danse who was sitting on the other side with his Guns and Bullets magazine.

He closed the door slowly and smiled, “Did you boys play nice while I was gone?” 

John reached over and set the book on the coffee table, which now had a bent leg. He grinned at Gav and drawled, “Sooooo nice…”

Danse blushed lightly and looked away from Hancock pointedly as Gavin gave a small amused chuckle.

  
  


****

### **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	5. Handyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock was clearly growing bored with reiterating the same thing to the stubborn ghouls. He could have ushered them away, but there was a sudden gleam in John’s eye that denoted he was about to find himself some entertainment. _That was never good._
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - 
> 
> oh, look...more shameless smut! Do you love it?
> 
> Hancock takes Dancer from his comfort zone as he continues with the next phase of Operation Make Danse Relax!  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  


###  **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Gavin closed the bedroom door and turned to John, “So...What’s up with Fahrenheit?”

Hancock didn’t hesitate to grab him by the belt and work to unfasten it as he absently spoke, “You ain’t her type.” 

He smirked for a moment at his own transparent intentions. “What is her type?”

John yanked the belt free, folded it and tapped the man on the chest pointedly with the leather. “Not you.” 

Gav looked thoughtful, “Is she into girls?”

“As much as I love to watch ya work, Sunshine…” Hancock unfastened the man’s pants, “Stay the hell away from her.” He reached a hand in and clutched Gavin’s ass, pulling him close. “Now...I didn’t bring ya in here to talk…”

The man grinned and took the belt from John. He gave a deep kiss then shoved him down on the bed and stood over him. Gavin snapped the leather in his hands to further spike Hancock’s anticipation.  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Fahren glanced over the top of her book at Danse shifting uncomfortably on the couch across from her.

_Of course he was uncomfortable._

How the hell did she always manage to sit around and casually read while John entertained in the bedroom?! They were so loud and it never seemed to phase her. Perhaps it only got to him because he was sitting there imagining dirty things. Dirty things that he could now picture with much more vivid clarity since his encounter with John in Sanctuary. He thought back on Lucci’s query about him never joining the two of them in the room. 

_It was complicated!_

_No it wasn’t._

He felt he had a moment of weakness and didn’t really want anyone to know about it...even Gavin. _He knew._ Thankfully he never pushed the issue. Hancock had been very persuasive. So Danse had his curiosity sated and now he wouldn’t give in any further. Truth be told, it only made the persistent thoughts worse. 

Danse shifted again. He nearly squirmed in his seat as he revisited the memory of Hancock there between his legs touching him. That eager look on his face. The cool touch of his nimble fingers. The feeling of his mouth…

“You want to get out of here?” Fahren spoke quietly as she closed her book.

“Yes.” Was his discomfort that noticeable? Any longer and he wouldn’t have been able to stand up without a great deal of embarrassment.  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Danse poured the remainder of the whiskey into his glass and slid the empty bottle to the edge of the table. What better way to get rid of ruminating thoughts than to drown them? Unfortunately, however, it took quite a large amount to flood anything. That had to be some sort of effect brought on by his...particular identity. Did synth blood filter alcohol differently? As it were, the entire bottle had only served him up a very light buzz. It was pleasant, though.

Fahrenheit had actually brought her book to the bar. She never really spoke much to begin with, Danse wasn’t expecting conversation. It would have been a nice distraction, perhaps. Or she could hit on topics he’d rather avoid like Lucci did. _The Lancer had no filter._

He eyed the book as he turned the glass in his hands idly. _Beyond Good and Evil._

Fahren glanced up at him and noticed his furrowed brow. “The snake which cannot cast its skin has to die. As well the minds which are prevented from changing their opinions; they cease to be mind.” Danse gave a questioning grunt in reply so she closed the book and set it on the table. “Nietzsche was a philosopher. The book is about...morality, to say the least.” She regarded the man for a moment, “Do you read?”

“Not for fun.” Danse shrugged, “We never had time for...that.”

She stood up and pat the book, “Well, you do now.” She gave a little smile then turned her attention across the room. “Excuse me.”

He watched as she sighed to herself and casually made her way to a couple of ghouls at the bar who were arguing loudly about caps. 

Danse stared down at the book and reached out to take it. 

“Ah, Nietzsche!” John grinned and sat down close to him.

He jerked his hand back and placed it on his glass as if he had been embarrassed to have been contemplating a book. “Um…it’s Fahrenheit’s…”

Hancock plucked the empty whiskey bottle from the table and examined it. “Actually, it’s mine.” At the incredulous doubtful glance the man gave him he set the bottle down and snorted, “What? Unbelievable that I could possibly be somewhat educated and well read?”

“No...I mean…” Danse looked John over, “I just…”

“Ya just had your preconceived notions shot down.” Hancock winked, “S’ok, I won’t hold it against ya.” 

Danse felt his face warm. He attempted to change the subject to the first thing he could think of. “Where’s Gavin?” That was stupid, he knew exactly where the man was.

“In a coma.” John chuckled as he pulled a few mentats from his tin and dropped them in his mouth like candy. He paused as he took some delight in Danse’s reddening cheeks. It seemed to encourage him. “If ya want, I can put ya in a coma right beside him…” 

_And his face flushed an even deeper shade of crimson._

Hancock raised an eyebrow and proffered his tin to Danse. 

“No. For the last time.” His irritation washed away the flustered heat in his face. “That stuff is poison.”

John tucked the tin away and picked up the whiskey bottle. He held it up, “No more than this…” 

Danse ignored the comment. Ignoring Hancock only made things worse. He put the tip of the bottle against his lips and licked it lewdly to get the man’s attention.

_And somehow Danse had found a deeper shade of red._

The image of John on his knees was suddenly disturbed by the two arguing bar ghouls sitting down across the table. Every time John stepped foot outside the statehouse, someone would have some gripe or complaint for the Mayor. 

Fahrenheit stepped up behind the two ghouls and crossed her arms over her chest. “I told them you were busy.” She glared down at them as if they were unruly children, “But they don’t listen.”

Hancock hated Mayoral duties, he grew bored much too quickly. He liked to leave those matters to Fahren, who was the head of the Neighborhood Watch, but people would always persist on speaking to John as if doing so would get anything done any different than his body guard would handle it. In fact, speaking with Hancock on a bad day was much more dangerous than dealing with the unbiased redhead. 

He seemed to be in good spirits at the moment. “Eh, that’s fine.” He waved Fahren away and motioned to the ghouls with a hand, “What’s up?”

Danse fought the urge to roll his eyes as the two of them began arguing once more. Something about one of them undercutting the other on prices of something or other. Maxson would never allow bickering like that. Being a soldier was simple. Civilian life was much more complicated. He relaxed back in his seat, keeping his hands on his glass and occasionally taking sips as he turned his attention to Magnolia singing on the stage across from the corner they were sitting in. 

_And then he felt John’s cold hand on his thigh under the table._

Danse blinked himself back to the situation at the table. Hancock was clearly growing bored with reiterating the same thing to the stubborn ghouls. He could have ushered them away, but there was a sudden gleam in John’s eye that denoted he was about to find himself some entertainment. _That was never good._

Those icy fingers demanded all attention, Danse couldn’t ignore the touch. His pointed sigh was ignored by the Mayor as he continued to discuss whatever it was he had been talking about. Hancock inched up higher and Danse clenched his glass tightly in his hands. He glanced to the men across from him. They were still ignoring his presence completely as they squabbled. Swatting John’s hand away would only draw attention to…

He deftly unfastened the man’s pants as he continued to casually sit there with his attention on the ghouls. Danse shifted in his seat and took a long swallow of whiskey to keep from reacting any other way as Hancock slid his hand down the front of his pants. 

John turned to him with that smug grin hidden behind feigned concern. “Problem, Dancer?”

Danse set the glass down a little harder than he intended and glared. He clenched his teeth and spoke quietly, “No.” 

Hancock knew the word wasn’t intended to be a reply to the question which had been a clever trap. He smiled and turned his attention back to the others. 

Danse worked to focus his attention on anything else, which John felt to be a personal challenge. His cold fingers wrapped around him firmly and his body reacted quickly, despite his mind yelling loudly at it to stop. Danse glanced nervously around the bar. There were people here! What if they saw…

_He felt incredibly dirty._

His thoughts wandered to his guard post fantasies, which he revisited in his mind a few times. John’s scent was mixed with Gavin’s and that was suddenly just as demanding on his senses as what Hancock was doing with his hand. Slow tight movements. Danse curled his toes in his boots in an effort to keep a calm expression on his face. He watched the ghouls across from him, their words didn’t register in his addled mind. _What if he let a sound slip?_ The gut wrenching thrill of getting caught made his heart race. He was breathing too hard. 

John was driving him silently insane. He wanted to grab him and fuck him roughly on the table. _Fucking dirty!_ He tried to push the thought from his head, he refused to climax right there in his chair in front of people. He clenched his teeth hard and lifted his glass for a drink to cut off sounds threatening to escape his throat...but his glass was empty. 

_He was close._

The two ghouls stood and left, but Danse hardly noticed. The only thing that brought him back from the edge was John’s sudden release of his cock. 

Danse was breathing heavily, which made his glare completely nonthreatening. Hancock flashed that smug grin of his. 

“I hate you.” Danse spoke quietly to the cocky ghoul.

John leaned close and drawled, “You wish you hated me…” He put his mouth next to the man’s neck, “Meet me in the bathroom…” Then he nipped him and stood up. His eyes washed over the man hungrily before he turned to go.

_I will not!_

The words never came. He glanced around the bar once more before doing his best to adjust his pants secretively. His hardon wouldn’t quite fade and the ache he felt was growing uncomfortable. He would _not_ meet John in the damn public bathroom! But all he could think of was fucking the hell out of him.  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

John immediately grabbed Danse by the waist of his pants and pulled him all the way into the bathroom. “I thought those two would never shut the fuck up.” He wasted no time in unfastening his pants once more.

“How the hell do you keep doing this?” Danse half-heartedly grabbed him by the wrists to slow his actions.

Hancock tugged the man’s pants down to his thighs and knelt. “Do what?” 

His feigned innocence only made Danse want to fuck the self-satisfied ghoul even more. 

“You always get your way…” He fell back against the door as John worked his hands over him once more.

“That’s cuz my way is the best way…” He put his mouth on him and all coherent thought slipped away.

His head spun with the slight whiskey buzz coupled with Hancock’s overwhelming actions. He reached down and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, pulling him up harshly. John grinned in delight at the demanding action. 

Danse spun him around and shoved him against the sink roughly. He yanked his pants down and pressed up against him from behind. He was spurred on by the fact that John loved it. It was invigorating to be rough with him and he quickly found that he couldn’t care less that he was in a dirty public bathroom where anyone could walk in on them. 

_Filthy._

He let slip an unabashed grunt of pleasure as he pushed inside. He had to untie that knot in his stomach that Hancock had created. Danse put one hand on the back of John’s neck and reached around with the other. 

Hancock leaned down more and pressed back against him, speaking raggedly between violent thrusting, “You...don’t...have to…” He touched the man’s hand wrapped firmly around his cock then let go and gripped the sink tightly. 

_He wanted to._

Danse wanted to make him cum right there like that. He wanted to drive him wild just as John had done to him before. He wanted to give the ghoul something to think about later, as Danse knew he would be doing with annoying persistence. 

Hancock grunted loudly against the pain of Danse’s girth, then moaned even louder as he straightened slightly and placed his hands on the mirror. Danse wrapped his hand around the man’s mouth to quiet him as he released into the sink. The mirror was suddenly broken from the wall and it fell, shattering against the porcelain and floor underneath. Somehow the sound pulled a hard dizzying climax from Danse and he couldn’t stifle his own pleasured moan at the overwhelming release. 

His mind was reeling as he slowly pulled out and stepped back on trembling legs. Danse was breathing heavily as he stared down at the broken mirror scattered over the floor. John slumped against the sink and chuckled quietly.

“Dammit, John!” He leaned back against the partition of a stall and worked to slow his breaths as sanity returned. 

Hancock pushed away from the sink and motioned to the glass, “I’ll have Fahren clean it later.”

“It’s not that!” He flushed slightly then shook his head adamantly, “No!” She often cleaned or fixed things John and Gavin broke... _She’d know._ She would know just how dirty Danse had been and that he had given in to Hancock’s persuasion. 

John laughed and wet his hands. He approached Danse and ran them over his cock, somewhat cleaning off the spend with care as he leaned close and spoke as though reading his mind, “Oh, Dancer...Pretty sure the entire bar knows.”

“Fucking hell!” Danse blushed hard as he stared at the door with wide-eyed horror.  
  


###  **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone else notice that our Dancer seems to be an alcoholic? in his quarters, there are a bunch of empty whiskey bottles and when he sets up a room in the bunker there are even more empty whiskey bottles in there...although, at that point in his life it seems more reasonable.


	6. Playing House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse sighed, “Where’s my pack?” 
> 
> Hancock’s shoulders slumped. “I...uh...left it on the bank.” 
> 
> The man grumbled, “Of course you did.” He lowered his voice, “There’s a stimpack in there.” He glanced down at the blood dotting the yellow grass. “We can’t just walk back with you bleeding all over like that. The walk will be hours.” He narrowed his eyes, “And I’m not carrying you the whole way after you collapse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I said the following chapters after One would be smutty, but my muse happened to turn this into a real story and she told me it needed some fluff. ^_^ 
> 
> Also, Shaine is a squire that has made himself a major character in my world and he has now weaseled his way into this story. He does what he wants.
> 
> he also happened to find out about Danse hiding out...the sneaky little eavesdropping brat.

  
  
  
  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Danse smiled down at the squire as he approached. “Shaine.”

The kid grinned, “Hey, Sir!” 

“How have your studies been going?” His face grew more serious.

Shaine gave a little shrug, “Okay I guess.” He bit his lip for a moment then lowered his voice, “Well, mostly okay. It’s really boring.”

“It’s important, don’t slack off.” Danse crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow for emphasis.

The squire sighed, “I know, Sir...I won’t.” He suddenly peered around the man and smiled hopefully, “May I go hang out with Billy?”

Danse glanced over his shoulder at the ghoul kid waving at them from down the road. Gavin and John had rescued the young ghoul and then saw fit to move him and his parents to Sanctuary. He looked back to Shaine quietly. The Squire had spent the majority of his life with the Brotherhood and hadn’t quite been jaded by their ideals. Shaine was a loner who often did his own thing. He was an outspoken rebel who held fast to his own morals. There was a time, not long ago, when that had irritated Danse. The kid would never fall in line like the other squires. 

Now Danse could better understand why. All those years he had been in the BoS, himself, had embedded their beliefs into him. He had been so blind. 

He knelt down and put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Shaine...Don’t ever…” He paused and took a breath, “Don’t ever let the Brotherhood cloud your vision as it did mine.” He looked into the squire’s eyes, “Don’t allow them to dictate to you whom you are to like or dislike. Don’t let them make you question your morals or your own beliefs. Find truth before you ever judge.” 

Shaine nodded slowly, “Yes, Sir.”

Danse looked at him with utter seriousness for several heartbeats before standing up and motioning with his head, “Go on then.” The kid grinned and jogged off to Billy and Danse added after him, “Don’t go out too far!”

He turned and sighed as he saw Hancock and Gavin standing off to the side grinning stupidly. 

John sidled up next to him, “Wow, Big Daddy Dancer! I suddenly wanna have your babies…”

“Shut up.” Danse grumbled then narrowed his eyes, “You can’t even…” He suddenly blushed as he caught Hancock’s meaning.

Gavin slid his arm around the man’s waist and smiled up at him, “I dunno, Danse...I have to agree with John. That was kinda hot.”

He sighed, “Yeah, well...I want him to grow up better than I did.” Danse grew quiet, “He doesn’t have any parents.”

John shrugged, “Sure he does. He has the coolest parents in the Commonwealth.” He grinned as Danse furrowed his brow. “He has us!” Danse rolled his eyes and Hancock continued, “Who better? He has old school dad, super awesome ghoul dad…” He pat Danse on the chest, “And a ridiculously strict and humorless synth daddy.”

Danse opened his mouth to protest then thought about it for a moment. He took a breath and nearly smiled, “Think you mean super cocky wise-ass ghoul dad.”

“Holy shit!” John feigned utter shock, “Was that wit?” He stepped closer and lowered his voice, “Careful, Dancer...Keep talkin' like that and I may have to ravage ya right here in public.”

Danse blushed and gave a quiet groan as he shoved John away.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - -

****

John lounged on the couch as he watched Danse rifle through the kitchen for several minutes. “Hey, Dancer...What the hell?”

The man sifted through the refrigerator for the fourth time and spoke as he moved the few contents around, “I need eggs.”

“Eggs?” Hancock furrowed his brow.

Danse closed the fridge and turned to him, “Yes. Eggs. You know, small white things...people cook up the contents of them and eat it...Eggs.”

John snorted, “I know what a fuckin' egg is. Why do ya need eggs? Eat some of that other shit.” He tossed a spent jet canister into a wastebin across the room and silently cheered himself for the great shot. 

“Because I’m going to…” He sighed and placed his hands on the island counter, “I just need some eggs.”

Hancock waved flippantly, “Fine...put it on the shopping list and we can drive down to pick some up from the store later.” His tone was heavy with sarcasm.

Danse sighed pointedly as he stalked down the hall.

John listened to him ruffling around in the room for a while before standing to sate his curiosity. He stood in the doorway and watched Danse shove a few things into a small pack. “Ya leaving me because we had a lover’s quarrel?” 

Danse ignored him.

“Don’t worry…” Hancock stepped into the room and stood in front of him. “We can have great make-up sex!”

He froze for a moment and stared at John. “No.” Danse closed the pack and moved past him to grab his jacket and leave.

Hancock frowned and crossed his arms, calling after him, “Hey, Dancer! Ya mispronounced ‘yes, John, please let me fuck you.’” He grunted and dropped his arms as he heard the front door close.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Danse sighed quietly and stuffed his water back into the pack in his lap. “What are you doing here?”

John chuckled at being discovered and stepped out from behind a tree. “I was in the neighborhood…”

The man gave an annoyed grunt and stood up, slinging his pack over one shoulder. 

Hancock glanced around at the ruined trees as he stepped up beside Danse. “So. Where are we goin’?”

“ _I_ am going down south... _You_ are going back to Sanctuary.” He pointed back to town like an angry parent. 

John crossed his arms, his smile didn’t fade. “C’mon, Dancer, lemme help ya.”

“I don’t require your help.” He started off once more through the sparse forest.

“Okay…” Hancock hesitated for a moment then trotted up beside him once again. “How bout some company?”

Danse didn’t slow his stride, but he didn’t exactly tell the ghoul to piss off so John took it as a yes. Of course, when Hancock wanted to do something, he never took no for an answer. So the two of them walked in silence for some time. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence and soon Danse relaxed considerably as they went. 

As they crested a hill overlooking a large pond, Danse crouched amidst the scrub. John crouched next to him and watched the mirelurks rooting around the banks in the distance. 

“So, ya got a plan or somethin?” John whispered as he eyed the man beside him with a hint of amusement. 

He was quiet for some time as he thought out several scenarios. He had been pondering it during the trek to the pond, but now that he was here and counted three visible lurks, his plans didn’t look so hot any longer. He had a plan for one and tried to think up something for two or more…

“Let’s just kill ‘em all.” Hancock grinned, “We can take ‘em.”

Danse sighed, “I’d like to keep them alive. At least an egg laying pair…” He looked John up and down for a second before adding with a little irritation, “Besides, you aren’t even armed.” 

John shrugged, “Ah, details. I like to make it up as I go.” 

“There's one major point where you and I differ greatly.” He turned back to the pond and furrowed his brow in thought.

“Ya mean that’s where you and I compliment each other.” Hancock pointed at the group of three, “How bout I distract your precious chickens and you snag the goods?”

“Negative.” Danse narrowed his eyes at him sternly. There was a small hint of concern in the man’s eyes that bled through the scowl on his face.

John tilted his head slightly, “S’ok, I’ll be fine.” He lowered his voice a little and grumbled, “Though I really hate running.”

Danse stared at him for a long moment then gave a slow nod, “Actually, that’s a half decent plan.” He took a breath and put a hand on the strap of his rifle resting over his shoulder. “I’ll run.”  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - -

****

John crept down through the grass and scrub brush then paused to make sure Danse had the full attention of all three lurks. He watched him take off running and gave an appreciative smile. _That man was quick._ He turned back to his task, inching up closer to the muddy bank. Hancock poked his knife at a couple large eggs in the clutch and as soon as they even thought about moving he stabbed through the shell. He hated those little bastards with a passion. He plucked a few small eggs from the clutch and placed them in a small sack from Danse’s pack then stabbed a couple more eggs he didn’t like the look of. One of the critters within let out a high pitched squeal as he drove steel through it with a sick wet crunch. John made a disgusted face at it then stabbed at another egg, which also squealed.

A large ripple of water sloshed over the bank at his feet, then another, and then a wave washed over the entire nest. Hancock cursed and jumped back as the water washed over his boots. As he stood up, his mouth fell open and he gaped at an enormous lurk rising from the water. _She was pissed._

“Well, shit…” John clutched at the sack in one hand and his knife in the other then turned and ran. He left Danse’s pack on the bank as he fled.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - -

****

The three lurks suddenly lost interest in Danse and he glowered after them as they turned. He raised his rifle to give one a shot to the shell, then he heard the sound of a raged Mirelurk back at the pond. She gave a loud screech that he felt in the pit of his stomach. “Dammit!”

He made it to the top of the hill and glared at the lurk tearing across the scrub after John running opposite where he now stood. “Dammit!” He grumbled again as he started off down the hill. 

The three smaller lurks went back to the pond, but the large female had her mind set on the murdering egg thief. When Danse finally caught up, he found the beast had John treed and was pushing up angrily against the trunk to knock it down. He circled around and shot her in the face, which worked like a charm to distract her incessant thumping against the wood. It also worked like a charm to further enrage the massive beast.

She rounded on Danse, reared up with a loud high pitched shriek and snapped her claws together menacingly. Just before she made to charge at the man, John jumped down from the tree onto her back. 

He grabbed hold of her shell just above her head and drove steel down into anything he could hit. He struck her twice around the eye before she bucked then reared up again. The high pitched screech of rage turned into a shrieking wail of pain as Danse relentlessly fired on her exposed belly. She jolted to the side and slammed against the tree to scrape off her rider, who just barely missed getting smashed. Hancock fell and clumsily rolled to the side, cussing loudly at the less than graceful dismount.

She turned back to Danse who put two more shots into her bleeding face. The beast staggered and wailed, using one claw to uselessly wipe away the pain on her ruined face. He put two more shots into her and she fell to the side in a loud crumpled heap. Her legs twitched and moved for a moment before curling up tightly. 

Danse trotted up to John wearing a look of complete concern. “Are you alright?” He slung his weapon back over his shoulder and grabbed him by the upper arms to look him over.

“Fucking fantastic.” Hancock shrugged the touch off and brushed some dirt from his travel leathers. He tried to hide a wince of pain, but Danse caught it immediately and pressed his fingers against his ribs. He openly recoiled and pulled away from the man’s hand.

“John…” Danse put his serious mask back on. 

Hancock glanced down at himself and fingered a bloody tear in his clothes. “Eh...it’s nuthin.” He walked a few paces to a rock and pulled out the sack of eggs. He held it up triumphantly towards Danse and gave a weak smile. 

“John.” Danse’s look of stern regard didn’t fade. He took the sack and pointed to the blood seeping from the torn leathers, “Let me see that.”

“I’m fine! Fuck!” He turned and motioned flippantly with a trembling hand, “Let’s just get back.”

Danse sighed, “Where’s my pack?” 

Hancock’s shoulders slumped. “I...uh...left it on the bank.” 

The man grumbled, “Of course you did.” He lowered his voice, “There’s a stimpack in there.” He glanced down at the blood dotting the yellow grass. “We can’t just walk back with you bleeding all over like that. The walk will be hours.” He narrowed his eyes, “And I’m not carrying you the whole way after you collapse.”

John wavered slightly as he turned back to the stubborn man. “Okay...fine.” He pointed off in a direction. “There’s a cabin over there somewhere.”  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - -

****

“Take that off.” Danse pointed to John’s torn clothes then turned to rummage through the cabin.

Hancock gave a small wavering grin, “Yes Sir…”

The man ignored his sarcastic comment as he opened drawers and cupboards. 

John hesitated for quite a while before slowly peeling off the jacket. He hated the way Danse looked at him sometimes and he was just starting to reach a point where the look held no disgust. He didn’t want him to see his body. Not like that. He’d rather avoid that hurtful look as much as possible. It was one thing to drive the man wild with lust beforehand, but he made it a point never to remove all of his clothes. 

He balled the jacket up and held it to his chest as he stood in the middle of the room uncomfortably. As air ran over his wound, it started to really sting. He didn’t look at it, he could feel the blood running freely down his side and truth be told, he was beginning to feel a little light headed. He didn’t want Danse to worry so he remained standing, trying his best to ignore the deep gash and all the bruising and pains he was feeling. 

Danse had found whatever it was he was looking for and he turned back to John. He reached out to take the balled up jacket and Hancock looked down at the floor as he gave it up. He crossed his arms over his chest in an effort to hide his body from the man. He was suddenly feeling very vulnerable and extremely self-conscious.

The man paused only briefly, He was much more concerned by the wound. _Thankfully._ He pushed John’s arms down out of the way and pressed his fingers against his scarred skin just above the bleeding gash. 

“Damn.” He poked around for a moment then nodded to the bed. “Lay down.”

Hancock glanced over his shoulder to the mattress, “Oh, Dancer....do ya really think now’s the time for that?” He grinned. John joked as a distraction, it was his defense mechanism and he wielded it fiercely. He was nervous. 

Danse glared then pointed sternly. Hancock crossed his arms instinctively over his chest again then complied. He could feel the man’s eyes on his bony back as he did so. He knew Dancer was more than likely contemplating the way his spine and shoulder blades prominently stuck out under his scarred skin. He carefully laid down on his back, wincing again at the pain over his ribs and side that seemed to grow with every movement. 

“I’m going to have to sew that up.” Danse held up a sewing kit he had found as he knelt at the side of the bed.

John flinched from him and half sat up, “Uh, no. That’s okay, just wrap it.” 

Danse pushed him back down, “I will. After I mend it.”

Hancock persisted, “It’s fine, just wrap it.”

The man paused threading the needle and looked him in the eye. “What’s the problem? I’ll be as gentle as I can, I’ve done this many times.”

“Ah...I don’t...like needles.” John eyed the object in his hands apprehensively. 

Danse gave a little half grin, “My turn to ask how that’s even possible.”

“Ya know, just cause I’m a tracer doesn’t mean I shoot up.” He looked around the room and his eyes fell on a med kit hanging on a wall. “Can’t I at least get a hit of jet first?”

“Didn’t find any.” He pushed him down once more, “Now hold still and stop being a baby.”

John closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Danse placed his hand gently on him and ran him through with the needle. At least he wasn’t looking at him with disgust, that would have hurt much worse. He tried not to flinch from the pain of the needle and squeezed his eyes tight. _Okay, maybe it would have hurt the same amount._

“I can’t believe you’re scared of needles.” He tugged on a stitch and poked him again.

“I can’t believe you’re scared of heights.” John was somewhat thankful for the distraction of small talk as the man worked. He could feel every little movement. Being cut open was much better than being stitched closed. 

“I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine.” He tugged again. 

Speaking of secrets...Hancock couldn’t help but feel like he was Dancer’s dirty little secret. It bothered him a little. Maybe more than a little. It irritated him when people with a ghoul fetish would come around just looking to play out their little fantasies. Sure, he usually entertained their curiosity, but he still disliked the idea just the same. When it came to Danse, he’d take what he could get, but he couldn’t help wanting there to be something more there. 

“How many fuckin' times are you going to stick me with that thing?!” John winced again as Danse ran through a sensitive spot. 

“Well…” He tugged and pressed fingers against ribs, “It’s a damn big gash.” He poked once more then tied it off. “Done.”

He glanced down at his wound and poked at it gingerly as Danse sat on the bed next to him.

He shook his head, “Eggs aren’t worth your life, John. You didn’t have to--”

“Yeah well...ya seemed pretty hell bent about it.” He slowly pushed himself up and gave a half smile, “And I’ve had worse.”

Danse sighed quietly and his eyes washed over his chest. Again, Hancock suddenly felt self-conscious and crossed his arms. It wasn’t quite the disgusted look he had been expecting, but he was staring a bit too long. 

“Um...sorry.” He dropped his shoulders and shifted his gaze to the floor.

“S’ok…” John shrugged. He tried to play it off as no big deal, but it still hurt. “Danse…You still hate me?”

He hesitated for a couple heartbeats then replied quietly, “No.” 

Hancock dropped his arms to his lap as he regarded the man. “You don’t want anyone to know?”

“It’s not that…” He paused again then sighed, “Yeah, it is that.” He turned and looked him in the eyes earnestly, “I’m just...I don’t know. I feel like--”

“Embarrassed?” John looked down at his hands and fidgeted with a thumbnail absently. “S’ok, I understand.”

“It’s not okay.” Danse put a knee up on the bed and turned more to face him, “It’s not okay and I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He placed a hand on John’s shoulder softly.

Hancock raised his eyes to him silently. It did hurt. But he really did understand. The man was still struggling with the beliefs the Brotherhood had nailed into his head and it couldn’t possibly be easy for him. He dropped his gaze again as he picked his nails. 

Danse put a finger under John’s chin and raised his head. He leaned forward slowly and kissed him.

Hancock blinked stupidly at him in surprise, “Uh...You don’t have to do that.”

Danse smiled and kissed him again in reply.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - -

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hancock is scared of needles! how cute! <3  
> a special thank you to CopperCaravan for that awesome headcannon! (i love your writing!)
> 
> give it a look! ^_^  
> [Doesn't Hurt Like I Thought It Would](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6370147)


	7. The Best Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was difficult to think of the time, not long ago, when Danse only looked at him with hatred. He had let his ignorance keep him from ever wanting to see anything other than a disgusting, dangerous ghoul incapable of human feelings. Instead of hating him for it, or being equally disgusted at _him_ for being a synth...Hancock had persisted changing Danse’s views and creating a relationship. He wondered, suddenly, how John felt about him. All this time, _how had he felt?_  
>   
> 

  
  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

John picked apart a small bite of meat on his plate and held it up as if to contemplate it. “I don’t eat much...but this…” He popped the bit into his mouth, “This I could eat every day.”

Gavin nodded in agreement and turned to Lucci next to him at the table. “Did you know Danse could cook like this?”

She spoke around a mouthful, “Oh yeah…” She swallowed and smiled brightly, “D is an amazing cook. Always has been.” She stuffed another forkful of mirelurk in her mouth then proffered her plate up for more. “One time, he roasted up a radroach with two ingredients and made it taste like perfection.” 

Danse blushed lightly as he served the Lancer a third helping. “I’m not that great.”

She took her plate and scoffed, “Like fuck you aren’t.”

Gav pointed his fork at the food in front of him, “How’d you learn to do this?”

“Well…” Danse shrugged, “When you’re out on recon for weeks or months at a time you find yourself eating some pretty questionable things...You have to learn to make it taste good.” 

Hancock grinned over at Danse and sucked a bit of butter off his index finger.

Danse rolled his eyes, “Use your fork like a civilized person.”

He pulled his finger from his mouth with a pop and shook his head, “Nuh-uh.” John picked another small bit from the mirelurk and put it in his mouth with an exaggerated motion. “More satisfying this way...” He licked his thumb and glared down at his food angrily, “My vengeance will be savored.”

Gavin laughed as Danse glanced up at the ceiling as if asking some benevolent being above to help him suffer through Hancock’s ridiculousness.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

They stood around the kitchen island as Danse set a dessert down between them. “So, here’s the cake John nearly died for.” He shot Hancock a sidelong glance as he pulled a large knife from the drawer.

“Bah, I was fine.” John waved a hand flippantly at the man.

Lucci rubbed her hands together, “Ahh, death cake! My favorite.”

Danse motioned to Hancock with the knife, “Near-death cake.”

John slid up next to Gavin and smiled up at him. “Birthday cake!”

The Lancer grinned from across the counter as she rested her elbows on the island, “So how old are ya now? Couple hundred eleven?”

Gavin took a plate from Danse and smirked at her, “Two hundred forty-two...If you want to be specific.”

She pulled a plate close and picked up her fork, pointing it at him, “And ya don’t look a day over thirty-one.” Lucky stuffed an overly large bite in her mouth and made a quiet appreciative sound. 

Danse pushed a plate with a small slice over to Hancock and glowered at Lucci. “You’re supposed to wait for Gavin to take a bite.”

“Can’t help it…” She mumbled amidst chewing then paused to swallow. “I fucking love your cake.” She pressed her fork against another bite, smushing it between tines. She pointed it at Gav, “And if he doesn’t eat faster I’m gunna take his.”

Gavin guarded his cake. “How the hell do you eat so much and still run around weighing a slight buck twenty soaking wet?”

Lucky shrugged and licked her fork clean. She glanced at the clock on the wall and quickly straightened, pushing back from the counter. “Shit!” She grabbed her boots and pulled them on, not bothering to tie them. “Hate to eat and run...but...I’m so fucking late!” She reached up and kissed Danse on the cheek, “Thanks for the awesome grub!” Lucky went to Gavin and hugged him tight then kissed him on the cheek in turn. “Happy birthday!” 

The Lancer waved at Hancock with a smile. He narrowed his eyes at her and gave a little growl as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close. She giggled against his mouth as she gave into a more intense goodbye kiss. 

Danse huffed quietly and turned his attention back to his cake.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

Gavin sat on the couch next to Danse with Hancock resting his head on the man's lap. He thumbed through one of the comics that Hancock had gifted him the entire collection of. He closed it and laid his head on Danse’s shoulder with a smile. “Know what the best gift of all is?”

John gave a quiet grunt, “A good blow?”

Danse sighed, “Do you ever think about anything else?”

“Well, I was gunna say a tub fulla chems...but that’s more my thing.” Hancock glanced up at him with a smug grin.

Gav chuckled, “The best gift...is the two of you finally getting along.”

Danse blinked at him for a moment then glanced down at John. His smug grin had faded into a genuine smile that touched his onyx eyes. It was difficult to think of the time, not long ago, when Danse only looked at him with hatred. He had let his ignorance keep him from ever wanting to see anything other than a disgusting, dangerous ghoul incapable of human feelings. Instead of hating him for it, or being equally disgusted at _him_ for being a synth...Hancock had persisted changing Danse’s views and creating a relationship. He wondered, suddenly, how John felt about him. All this time, _how had he felt?_

“Yes...well…” Danse wasn’t sure what to say about it. “He’s not so bad.” He was still uncomfortable showing his feelings to anyone, let alone _him._

John waved a hand flippantly, “Love you too, big guy.”

Danse held his breath for a moment at the words. He was a little ashamed to feel the need to hide how he felt about John...even in front of Gavin. _Why?_

Gav leaned over and pulled Danse into a kiss. All his thoughts scattered as he melted into the touch. John lay there watching intently for some time before rolling over and crawling up onto Gavin’s lap to straddle him. He bit Gav’s neck and it drew out a deep gravelly sound from the man against Danse’s mouth that immediately sent goosebumps down his spine. It was thrilling. 

Danse tensed slightly as he felt John’s cold fingertips touch his thigh. His temperature was rapidly rising at the thought...the memory… He made small noises against Gavin and reached up, placing a firm hand on the back of Hancock’s neck. John curled his fingers into Danse’s thigh and hummed deeply against Gavin’s throat in response. 

Gav unbuttoned John’s shirt, slid his hands up his chest and pushed it down off his shoulders. Danse could feel him tense slightly under his hand around his neck. He slowly moved his head and pressed his lips against John’s bare shoulder, reassuringly. Danse did so without much thought to the scarred skin, the thing he noticed the most was how Hancock relaxed at the gesture. He leaned over slightly and kissed him on the neck more firmly. 

John pressed his forehead against Gavin’s collarbone and bared his neck more. He let out a satisfied purr then turned his head slightly to peer at him. The little smile he gave made Danse shiver. Honest, open, and caring. He knew exactly how the man felt now, it was perfectly stated in that one instant. _John had always cared for Danse._ He pressed his fingers against Hancock’s jaw from behind and pulled him up into a deep kiss as a reply to the smile. 

Gavin shifted slightly and ran a hand up through Danse’s hair as he whispered under his breath at the sight. _“Oh, fuck…”_

A whole new thrill was suddenly added to the mix. Gav watched the two of them for a moment then tightened his hand in Danse’s hair to get his attention. The man had that intense commanding look in his eyes which Danse loved. Gavin kissed him firmly then released his grip and motioned for him to stand. All this time, Gavin could have told Danse to go with the two of them into the bedroom...but he never did. He didn’t do it because he knew it would have been wrong. You can’t force real intimacy. Danse trusted Gavin completely and right now, all he wanted to do was please the both of them. _Both of them…_

He stood in front of Gavin, Hancock turned around on his lap to face Danse, and he smiled down at them. He took his shirt off and tossed it to the side as John leaned back and planted his foot on the edge of the coffee table. Danse actually chuckled this time when Hancock kicked the table back. Gavin bit his shoulder as he did so and pulled John’s shirt the rest of the way off. Gavin didn’t have to tell Hancock what to do, he read his mind. Danse had a sudden insight into their bedroom games now. 

John reached a hand into the waistband of Danse’s pants and pulled him closer until his knees touched the couch between their legs. Quick and impatient, as usual, he unfastened the jeans and tugged them down over his thighs. He leaned forward and looked up at Danse as he took him in his hand and licked up the length of him slowly. 

Danse shuddered and placed a hand on John’s head to steady himself. He was vaguely aware of Gavin loosening Hancock’s pants and sliding a hand in from behind as he watched intently. The look on the man’s face was heated bliss. Indescribably sexy. The deep throated sounds John made against him were intoxicating and his head spun from the intensity. Danse wanted them both so badly. He wanted to touch them, to feel their hands on his body, to kiss and caress the two of them in a tangle of lust. 

Gav took a deep breath and slid down on the couch a little further as he looked up at Danse and pointed to the floor. He reluctantly took a step back from John and pulled his pants the rest of the way off. Hancock let out a little whimper before sliding down to his knees and turning to face Gavin. _John definitely read minds._ Danse knelt behind John and watched as he pulled Gavin’s pants down a little roughly. Gav watched him work as he slid his shirt off and tossed it aside, heedless of hitting the table lamp and knocking it over. 

The sound of breaking porcelain reminded Danse of the mirror shattering in the bathroom. He grunted and clutched John’s hip tightly in one hand as his pulse quickened considerably. _Fuck! What did that man do to him?!_

Gavin placed a hand on the back of John’s head and grinned at Danse. “What do you want to do?”

Danse felt his breath catch in his throat at the words. A nearly painful lump he could hardly swallow. “I want…” 

“Do you want to fuck John?” Gav clenched his teeth and moaned against what Hancock was doing to him. 

The desire was shoving Danse well past sanity. “Yes...Please…”

Gav sucked air through his teeth and curled his fingers against Hancock’s scalp in response to him digging the nails of one hand into his thigh with impatient anticipation. John didn’t play that game, but Gav was going to make him. Just for a minute, anyway…

“Take him, then.” Gavin nearly chuckled as he bit his lip and grabbed John’s wrist to keep him from drawing blood. 

Danse tightened his grip around Hancock’s bony hip as he pressed against him. He hesitated for a moment, still a little hung up on John’s adamant joy of being physically hurt. The hesitation faded as Hancock pressed back against him roughly. Insistent. Danse growled as he leaned forward over him and pushed inside. So tight. He had to work at it for a second. John moaned loud around Gavin’s cock then grunted as he pressed himself back harder. 

“Fuck, John!” Danse grabbed both of his hips and drove into him. 

Gavin’s quiet laughter at Danse’s expletive rapidly faded as Hancock moved down deep on him. 

Danse watched Gavin. The look of ecstasy on the man’s face... That alone was overwhelming enough. He reached a hand around John’s hip and gripped him firmly. He loved how Hancock reacted to the touch. He bucked back against him harder and grew incredibly loud. Gavin reached forward and grabbed a fistful of Danse’s hair as he arched his back and released. Danse pressed his weight down more on John and placed his free hand on Gav’s thigh, feeling the man’s muscles tighten under his fingertips. He rode John all the more harder as he touched Gav’s cock lightly and grunted. 

Gavin caressed John’s head as he whimpered quietly. “Dancer…” His sounds grew desperate and he came in Danse’s hand, his muscles tensing considerably as he trembled under him.

Danse buried his head against Hancock’s back and thrust into him a few more times with feral abandon. _The way he said Dancer…_ He grunted against him and his own release made him dizzy. John slumped against Gavin as Danse moved slowly against him then stopped, holding him tightly in his sweaty arms.  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

Danse hesitated for a moment before turning off the bedroom light. He smiled over at Gavin laying in the middle of the large bed, breathing quietly as he fell asleep. He stepped out into the hallway and spoke quietly, “John.”

Hancock glanced up at him from the couch in the livingroom and set his book down on his chest. Danse smiled and cocked his chin and John nearly jumped up from the couch as tossed his book on the table as he approached. “Thought you’d never ask.” 

He sauntered past and Danse cuffed him on the back, pushing him into the bedroom with a shake of his head. “Just shut up and lay down.”

John climbed up beside Gavin and nestled into the crook of his arm comfortably without hesitation. Danse looked the two of them over appreciatively for a moment before turning off the light and joining them.

****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 


End file.
